


Clever Klance Title

by stormpilot_obsessed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Kosmo - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Written before Season 8 premiered, klance, klangst, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilot_obsessed/pseuds/stormpilot_obsessed
Summary: Basically this fills in the gaps from S1 through S7 and then I wrote my own version of some S8 stuff. I wrote this before S8.





	Clever Klance Title

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this. This was written before S8 premiered. I was gonna do some further editing but after this last season I just wanted to go ahead and just post it.  
> I very much appreciate comments and constructive criticism.  
> I’ll fix some of the formatting issues when I get back to a computer after vacation.
> 
> The bold stuff is canon. The lines are a time/scene skip. The Xs are also time skips, but they basically happen within the same scene
> 
> Enjoy

    “Keith!” Lance yelled as he sprinted into the massive bridge of Honerva’s mothership. He skidded to a stop when he saw Keith on his knees, facing Lance, halfway between his teammate and his captor.

    Keith’s head shot up when he heard his name, his eyes widening in terror. “Lance! Get out! It’s another trap! Just leave! Lance, please! PLEASE!” he screamed.

    “What did you do to him?” he hissed at Honerva, materializing his rifle and aiming for her chest.

    “A pleasure to see you as well, Red Paladin,” she calmly replied. “I had an opportunity to conduct quintessence experiments on a half-Galra, half-human. How could I not take it?”

    “How dare you,” he bit out, slowly walking towards Keith.

    “Lance, please!” Keith begged again.

    “I’m not leaving you!” He yelled back. On his next step, Honerva held up her palm as corrupted quintessence appeared in a swirling vortex. He froze.

    “You must want a demonstration,” she purred, lowering her palm towards Keith, tendrils of the quintessence shooting forwards.

    Keith screamed in agony when they connected with him. He crumpled to the floor as the quintessence continued flowing around him, causing him to rapidly and repeatedly switch between human and Galra forms. He continued to scream.

    “Stop!” Lance cried. And so, Honerva did. Keith’s screams finally stopped as he gasped for breath.

    “Get. The quiznak. _Out_ ,” Keith demanded.

    Lance took another step, causing Honerva to unleash the corrupted quintessence again, to the same result as before. He screamed in anger as he rapidly fired three shots towards her chest. She disappeared along with the quintessence, and Lance ran to Keith, falling onto his knees beside him. He dropped his gun and reached out for Keith’s arm.

    Suddenly, Honerva reappeared, firing the quintessence at Keith, concentrating on his head. He immediately stopped panting, head snapping up to look at Lance. His eyes were Galra yellow, his pupils vertical slits. He sneered at Lance.

    “Keith...” Lance said, voice shaking as he grabbed his rifle and quickly stood up. He took a step back.

    Honerva slid the black bayard across the floor to Keith. He grabbed it and got to his feet.  

    “Keith. Keith snap out of it,” he said, taking a step backward for every step that Keith advanced. His rifle was held horizontally across his chest

    Suddenly, Keith swung, the bayard becoming his signature sword mid-swing. Lance instinctively transformed the rifle into a sword to parry the attack just in time.

    Keith started swinging rapidly, again and again. Lance was struggling to hold his own. Again and again. Swing, parry, swing, parry.

    “Keith! Stop! It’s Lance! I’m your friend!” he panted.

    Keith just growled in response, launching a well placed kick into Lance’s chest, throwing him backwards to the ground. Keith charged and jumped into the air, swinging down at Lance with the force of his entire body. Lance had only just gotten up onto one knee before having to block the incoming attack. The swords connected with a clash, and Keith grit his teeth as he continued to push down with his blade. Lance held on with all his might. He was pushed down onto both knees.

    “Please,” Lance begged. “We need you, Keith. _I_ need you _.”_

Lance screamed as he felt his strength giving way. He received a swift knee to the forehead, and his bayard flew back from his hand, skidding too far away for him to call. He landed flat on his back as Keith held the point of his sword a foot from Lance’s throat, slowly moving it forwards. “Keith, stop! Stop! I’m scared,” he whimpered.

    The sword was an inch from his throat, and Keith drew his arm back, ready to strike.

    “Please, Samurai!” Lance cried, tears falling from his eyes.

    Keith froze. His eyes became human again, and they widened at the sight before him. His arm slowly came down.

    “Trust me,” Keith mouthed.

    Lance nodded almost imperceptibly. “Please don’t hurt me!” He continued on, fake this time. Keith moved the tip of the sword and held it right at Lance’s throat.

    Lance continued to sniffle and shake.

    “Well done,” Honerva said, walking over to Keith and placing a hand on his shoulder, like a proud parent. Suddenly, Keith materialized his bayard backwards in the opposite hand, driving the blade into Honerva.

    “You!” she hissed at Keith as she fell to her knees. There was no time to celebrate as red lightning flowed from Honerva’s hand into Keith, who screamed with pain as he was launched to the other side of the bridge. Honerva collapsed, dead.

    Lance had started running before Honerva even hit the floor. “Keith!” He shrieked.

    “No, god no, no no _please.”_ Once again he fell to his knees beside Keith.  But this time, Keith was completely still. Lance couldn’t tell if he was breathing, so he held two fingers to Keith’s neck. No pulse. Tears started to pour from Lance’s eyes. “Oh god, _Keith_. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry!” He cradled Keith in his arms, holding him against his chest, rocking back and forth as he wailed in agony. Memories started to flow through his head…

  


**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**“No way! Oh, he is** **_not_ ** **going to beat us in there,” Lance said as he put down the binoculars. “That guy is always trying to one-up me!”**

**“Who is it?” Hunk asked, his right pointer finger pointing up questioningly.**

**“Keith!” Lance yelled back, as he started running towards the tent containing Shiro.**

**“Who?” Pidge asked as she raised an eyebrow.**

**“Are you sure?” Hunk asked, running after Lance.**

**“Oh, I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!” Lance insisted.**

**Pidge repeated her question, to no response once again.**

**The Garrison Trio slid down the rocky path and dropped a few feet to the ground, continuing to run.**

**Lance burst into the room, Pidge and Hunk close behind. “Nope. No, you — No, no no. No you don’t. I’m saving Shiro,” Lance said, pushing the now empty quarantine bed aside and putting Shiro’s arm over his left shoulder, mirroring Keith.**

**“Who are you?” Keith wondered aloud.**

**“Who am I? Uh, the name’s Lance,” he said, blinking twice, as if that should further make Keith remember. “…we were in the same class at the Garrison?”**

**“Really? Are you an engineer?”**

**“No, I’m a pilot!” Lance yelled back, brows drawn together in confusion and exasperation. “We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck?**

**“Oh wait I remember you, you’re a cargo pilot.”**

**“Well, not anymore. I’m fighter class now, thanks to you washing out.”**

**“Well, congratulations,” Keith muttered, he and Lance beginning to walk away, Shiro braced between them.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    **Keith held out his left hand to Lance, as Lance reached out and took it with his right. Keith knelt down to him.**

**“Lance, are you ok?” Keith questioned, concern apparent. Lance moved to a kneeling position, mirroring Keith once again.**

**“We did it. We are a good team,” Lance said, voice husky from exhaustion and pain. He smiled softly as he looked into Keith’s eyes, who smiled gently back.**

“Course we are,” Keith said. “Now come on, let’s get you to the medbay.”

He placed his right hand on Lance’s forearm and pulled him to his feet. As he pulled his left hand out of Lance’s grasp, he slid his right arm under Lance’s shoulder and wrapped it around his torso for support.

    “Thanks,” Lance groaned. “Let’s go.” As he took a step, his knees buckled underneath him. “Nevermind!”

    “Lance!” Keith yelled, quickly crouching and throwing his left arm under Lance’s knees, pulling him into a cradle carry.

    “Oh, my knight in space plastic armor,” Lance laughed softly as he looked into Keith’s eyes.

    “Stop worrying me,” Keith muttered, rolling his eyes and starting the walk to the med bay.

    “I’ll be fiiiine, Mullet.”

    “Better be,” he grumbled.

    “Aw, you do care!” Lance exclaimed, making Keith huff to himself.

    They continued in silence for the next couple minutes. Before long, Keith felt soft breaths tickling his neck. He glanced down and saw that Lance had fallen asleep, head lying against Keith’s collarbone. A light pink grew on his cheeks as he softly smiled at his teammate.

    When Keith got to the medbay, Coran explained about the healing pods, and clicked a few buttons to open one.

    Keith walked over to it, gently shaking his right shoulder.

    “Mmm,” Lance groaned, eyes squinting open, “what?”

    “I’m putting you in this pod. It’ll heal you. You’ll be asleep.”

    “K,” he responded, weary.

    Keith gently placed him in the pod, and drew back his arms from around him. He squeezed his shoulder gently.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he said, meeting Lance’s half lidded eyes.

    Lance smiled up at him. “Purple,” he said quietly.

    Keith raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

    “Eyes. Pretty... color...”

    “Oh. Uh. Thanks?” Keith said, cheeks heating up, looking away. He looked back and Lance was sound asleep again. Smiling to himself, he backed away, pod sliding closed. With one last glance at Lance, he turned and headed to his room for some much-needed sleep.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Wow, thanks everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though,” Lance directed at Keith.**

**“I punched Sendak!” Keith replied indignantly, arms crossed.**

**“Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.**

**Keith looked back with slight despair on his face.**

**“We had a bonding moment,” he said, face turning to shock. “I cradled you in my arms!” he shouted, uncrossing his arms and raising his hands up, confused.**

**“Nope. Don’t remember, didn’t happen.”**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“...Voltron?” Keith said, confused.**

**Lance’s face fell into a blank stare. “We’ll work on it.”**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Yeah!” Keith exclaimed, laughing, his eyes bright with excitement, expression softening before continuing. “Hey Lance, I got your lion back.”**

**“Thank you Keith,” Lance replied, a grateful smile on his face as he talked into his helmet’s communicator. “Now, can you come and unchain me?” He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes slightly, face hopeful.**

**“What’s that?” Keith asked, feigning confusion, with a slight shit-eating grin on his face. Lance made a confused face as well, but that quickly changed to annoyance and shock.**

**“I, uh… You’re cutting out. I can’t… I can’t hear you.”**

**“Oh, come on! I thought we** **_bonded_ ** **. …Keith? Buddy? My man?” Lance responded, sounding more and more worried that he would be left permanently attached to this tree.**

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Red gently touched down near Lance. Their jaw opened and lowered to the ground as Keith jogged down the ramp, headed towards Lance.

    “Oh thank quiznak,” Lance sighed.

    Keith stopped about five feet away, grinning at Lance.

    “What?” Lance asked defensively, as Keith promptly burst into laughter. “Oh come on! It could’ve happened to anyone!” Lance yelled as he blushed.

    Keith’s laughing calmed down, then ceased, but the grin stayed plastered to his face. “Whatever you say, Casanova.”

    He pulled out his dagger and stepped over to Lance, slicing through the cuffs. Lance grabbed his helmet and put it back on his head, as Keith offered his hand. Lance took it and Keith pulled him up, letting go once Lance was on his feet.

    “Jerk,” Lance said as he gently punched Keith’s shoulder, ending with an affectionate laugh. Keith laughed softly back as they turned and headed for Red.

    “Dibs!” Lance shouted, breaking into a run.

    “Lance!” Keith yelled in exasperation, running after him.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“That...” Keith started, about to yell at Lance over the stupidity of his plan. His eyes then widened with realization, and then his face changed to almost sadness over not having thought of it himself. Lance smiled knowingly.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Keith!” Lance yelled, fists banging on the airlock door as Keith was kicked back by the gladiator.**

**“What are you doing in there??” Keith asked, ducking as Lance yelled as a sword almost decapitated him.**

**“I need help! Because if you don’t get me out of here right now, I’m going to be sucked out into space!” Lance screamed, face showing his abject terror.**

**“Doors opening,” the robotic voice said, as they did just that.**

**Lance yelled and grabbed on to the wall, “I’m getting sucked out into space!”**

**He screamed again, fighting the pull from the gravity loss.**

**Keith continued fighting the gladiator, noticing how much danger his teammate was in. He shoved the gladiator back against the airlock, then quickly swung his sword into the controls, opening the inner door. The gladiator was sucked into space. Lance continued to scream.**

**“Keith!” he yelled again, stretching his arm out towards him. “Keith, come on!”**

**Keith grabbed Lance and yanked him into the hallway, slamming his hand down on the close button.**

**Keith slid to the ground beside Lance, both breathing hard from exhaustion and fear.**

**“What were you doing out there?!” Keith yelled as he turned to Lance, confused.**

**“Who was that guy?” he responded, completely ignoring the question**

**“He was trying to kill me!”**

**“Well, is he the Castle? Because that’s who’s trying to kill me!” he said as he pointed at himself.**

**Keith and Lance’s eyes widened in realization. They both gasped, then screamed, bolting up and running away from the airlock.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Lance entered the elevator, and turned around, face dejected, towel slung over his shoulders. The doors started to close, and then stopped, a hand pulling the doors back open. Keith. Who looked equally dejected, a towel hanging over his head.**

**“What the heck do you think you’re doing?” Lance asked, squinting at Keith with suspicion as he entered the elevator.**

**“Allura said there’s a pool. I’m gonna go check it out,” Keith responded monotonously. “What do you think you’re doing?”**

**“Same thing,” Lance sighed.**

**Keith looked over at Lance, “Look, you stay on one side of the pool and I’ll stay on the other, and we’ll be far, far away from each other.”**

**Lance looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, puzzled.**

**“Very… far… away,” Keith continued.**

**Suddenly, the elevator shook. The boys looked up in concern as the lights turned off. They squinted in annoyance and sighed.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

The team was standing in a loose circle on the bridge of the Castle.

    “I need to tell you guys something,” Keith said quietly. “But I’m not sure you’re gonna like it.”

    “Keith, we’re a team. Whatever it is, we support you,” Lance assured.

    “I, um...” Keith paused, looking over to Shiro, who gave him a nod. “I, uh, learned that I’m part Galra.”

    There was a collective gasp from the group.

    “Woah!” Pidge exclaimed. “You gotta come to my lab!”

    “No experimenting on teammates, Pidge,” Shiro laughed, receiving an ‘aw man.’.

    “So like, do you have retractable claws?” Hunk asked. “What?” He said, as Shiro, Pidge, and Lance stared at Hunk in disbelief.

    Lance shrugged. “Cool. I’m Cuban.”

    “Oh dear,” Coran said quietly, looking slight uneasy.

    Allura, however, was shaking with rage. “Get. Off. My. Bridge,” she bit out through her clenched jaw. Everyone looked towards her, stunned.

    Keith stepped back in shock. “Allura...” he started.

    “Now!” she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

    Keith quickly walked away and through the doors.

    “What the quiznak, Allura?! He’s not suddenly a different person! He is a vital, valued part of Voltron. How could you yell at him like that?” Lance asked, a hurt expression on his face.

    “Do not. Defend. That... that _thing_ ,” she hissed.

    “Allura,” Coran said, thinking over his words carefully, “I think, perhaps, you should tone it down a smidge. I have to agree with Lance on this one.”

    “Pidge, Hunk, Lance, go on. Allura, Coran, and I need to talk,” he said, emphasizing on the word talk.

    Lance leveled a glare at Allura before following Pidge and Hunk off the bridge.

    “I’m gonna go to my lab,” Pidge said, at the same time that Hunk said he was going to the kitchen.

    “Yeah. See ya,” Lance replied to them both. They headed off while Lance kept his slower pace. From the hallway, he saw the top of a mulleted head on a couch. He stopped, turning and walking into the lounge.

    Keith’s arms were crossed defiantly, juxtaposing his wet, red-rimmed eyes and sniffles.

    “Keith,” Lance said softly, as their eyes met. He walked over beside him and laid his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Allura... she overreacted. She’s just-“

    “She hates me,” Keith whimpered.

    “Then she better quiznaking get over it. You’re important to us, to this team. I meant what I said. We support you.”

    “Thanks.” Keith smile was small, but grateful. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

    “Soooo. Wanna spar?” Lance asked enticingly.

    “Let’s do it,” Keith grinned, standing up from the couch.

    “Yeah! There’s our fiery red Paladin,” Lance grinned back, as they turned and walked out of the lounge

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“He’s gone,” Lance said.**

    Keith crumpled to his knees behind Shiro’s chair as tears began to fall.

    “I just got you back!” he cried out, “Don’t do this to me again Shiro! Please! Please...” His voice broke and he started to sob, turning to lean on the back of the chair.

    Lance looked at everyone else, all stunned at the usually reserved Red Paladin’s outburst of emotion. Lance jerked his head towards the cockpit door. The others got the message and left.

    Lance slowly slid down beside Keith and laid his arm over Keith’s shoulders, lightly tugging towards himself. The sobbing stopped with a hitch of breath as Keith turned to see Lance, who smiled at him sadly. The sobs resumed as Keith threw himself into Lance and grabbed him tight. Lance instinctively tensed for a tick, then relaxed, sliding his arms around Keith and placing his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

    “I gotcha buddy,” he whispered, slowly rubbing Keith’s back.

    “I.. he. He saved. M- me from the h- home. He b-believed in me, n- never gave up on me,” Keith managed to get out between the hiccups and cries.

    “Neither will I,” Lance replied back. Keith’s cries momentarily heightened at the words, then returned to where they were. “Let it out.”

    Lance held him tight for the next few minutes as Keith cried himself out in his arms. The constant cries slowly turned into sparse sniffles, and Keith’s hold on Lance loosened. Lance followed suit.

    “Th- thank you,” he said with a sniff as he pulled his arms back from around Lance and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

    “Friends don’t let friends hurt all alone,” Lance said with a gentle smile, which Keith returned, though his was noticeably more sad.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran all looked over at Lance, who stepped forward to comfort Keith, unaware that the team had been looking at him.**

**“Listen man...” Lance started.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

“Um, Lance,” Keith said, laying the book in his hand down and looking over at him on the opposite side of the lounge.

    “Yeah?” Lance asked, lowering his hand that was holding his phone and returning the look.

    “This... um. I’m sorry. I hate this,” Keith said as a grin broke onto his face and he started to laugh.

    Lance burst out into laughter too. “Yeah... it’s not for everyone. I’m surprised you lasted five dobashes.”

    Keith grabbed the Altean towel that he’d brought with him and wiped the facemask off. “I’m surprised I ever agreed,” he chuckled. “But thanks for making an excuse to help me get my mind off… everything.”

    “Ah,” Lance said, hand waving dismissively as he turned back to his phone, “I’m just looking out for your skin. Couldn’t have frown wrinkles messing up that nice face.” He paused, and then coughed quietly, blushing at himself when he realized what he’d let slip.

    “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it,” Keith smiled, blushing as well.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**“I can’t replace Shiro! You guys were right, I’m the loner. I’m not the leader Shiro thought I was,” Keith said, looking off to the side.**

**Lance’s hand landed on Keith’s shoulder, who gasped at the contact. He looked up into Lance’s eyes.**

**“Keith, no one can replace Shiro,” Lance said with earnest. He then squinted a little, his own disappointment showing. “But the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anybody it didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect its choice, and you should too.”**

**Keith looked back down, then turned back to face the Black Lion, seeming to accept his new role.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“What happened back there? Where’s the rest of the team?” Lance asked Keith as the Black Lion came into view.**

**“This is all my fault,” Keith said, voice quivering. “I followed him right into this trap. Everyone warned me, but I didn’t listen. I put the entire team in jeopardy...”**

**“Yeah, you kinda did,” Lance responded, rubbing the back of his head. “But now we gotta fix it,” he continued, confidence and protection over his team shining through.**

**“You’re right. Let’s go,” Keith said.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“So… maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside,” Lance said, looking down sadly.**

**“What are you talking about?” Keith asked, confused, his arms crossed.**

**“This isn’t a participation game. This is war. And you want your best soldiers on the front lines.”**

**“Stop worrying about who flies what, and just focus on your missions,” Keith replied, uncrossing his left arm and holding it out, palm facing up. “Things will work themselves out.”**

**“Ok,” Lance said, frowning. “Thanks.” He turned towards the door and started walking to it.**

**“And Lance?” Keith said, as the door slid open. “Leave the math to Pidge.” Lance smiled before walking out into the hallway, door sliding closed behind him.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Keith shouted as Ezor’s blade flew straight towards him, as a gunshot blew the knife away. He turned in the direction of the shot, and saw Lance holding his gun in Keith’s direction.**

**“I got you, buddy!” Lance yelled. Keith smiled back at him, not noticing as Acxa ran completely around him until she was already past him.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Hunk was outright bawling at Keith and Shiro saying goodbye. “I can’t be left out of this!” he yelled.**

**The team jumped onto Keith in a group hug. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge were openly sobbing, and Allura was crying as well.**

**“We’re really gonna miss you!” Pidge cried.**

**“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “Who am I gonna make fun of?” His voice softer than the words implied.**

**“I know you’ll make us proud,” Allura added.**

**Keith smiled at the team as the door opened. Coran and Hunk were still sobbing. As Keith turned away to walk down the hallway, he frowned.**

 **** He started walking, doors sliding closed behind him. Not 10 ticks later, he heard the doors slide back open and quick footsteps approaching him. He stopped and turned around, finding Lance who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking unsure of himself.

    “Keith?” he asked, looking into his eyes as he stopped a few feet away.

    “Yeah?” Keith replied, stepping closer.

    “I just. I wanted to say… um... What I mean...” Lance looked down, tripping over the words.

    Keith raised an eyebrow at him, clearing his throat. Lance blushed slightly and looked back up.   

“Just be safe, Samurai. Come back to us in one piece,” he said, a concerned look on his face.

    “No promises, Sharpshooter,” he said. Lance’s face quickly changed from concerned to unamused. “Ok ok. I’ll do my best.”

    “I...” Lance started.

    “I’ll miss you too,” Keith said softly, pulling Lance into a tight hug.

    “Yeah,” Lance murmured, hugging him back just as tight. “Now get goin’.”

    Keith gave a quick squeeze, then let go. With a short ‘see ya’ he turned and continued on his way. He never saw how Lance’s face fell. How his hands slid into his jacket pockets as he stared at the ground. He never heard the quiet sigh as Lance turned around and headed back to the team.          

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    “Keith!” Lance screamed, as the blast sent Black plummeting to the surface below. He was surrounded by Galra fighters, so Lance spun Red in a circle, their lasers making short work of them. Turning towards the planet, he slammed the controls forward, launching Red at top speed down to the surface where Black had just created a massive crater.

    Red landed mere moments later, and Lance was sprinting over to Black before Red’s ramp had even fully touched the ground. He used his boosters to fly on top of Black’s head, ripping open the emergency hatch and dropping down into the area behind the cockpit.

    “Samurai?!” he yelled, as he ran through the obliterated cockpit doors and around the pilot’s seat.

    “Oh god,” he choked out. Keith’s crumpled body was hanging limply over the front console, thrown from his seat in the crash. “K- Keith?” He started crying from fear. Reaching under Keith’s helmet, hand trembling, he pressed two fingers into Keith’s pulse point on his neck. He didn’t feel anything.

    “Please,” he pleaded to who knows what, pressing his fingers harder into Keith’s neck. Still nothing. He fell to his knees and tore off his own helmet, tears falling from his eyes. As he looked down at his hands, he noticed two fingertips of the black gloves painted crimson, and promptly broke into outright sobs.

    “No no no no no, please _no_! Don’t do this to us! Keith!” he wailed, breathing heavily.

    “Keith!” he screamed again, bolting up in bed and gasping for breath. A sigh of relief escaped him. “Oh thank god…  thank you, thank you thank you thank you.”

    Lance drew his legs to his chest as his arms wrapped around them. He rested his head on his knees, trembling as he quietly cried.

    “I can’t protect him,” he whimpered.

   

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    Lance was leaning against the wall just outside the hangar, as he watched Keith’s Galra fighter touch down on an empty flight pad. Matt’s rebel ship was parked beside it, having arrived only 10 minutes prior, sharing the details of Keith’s idiocy. Lance crossed his arms, settling his face into a cold glare.

    Keith casually hopped out of his fighter, and headed towards the hallway. He saw Lance and waved, a lighthearted smile on his face. When Lance didn’t return the sentiment, Keith frowned and raised an eyebrow. Hesitantly, he continued walking towards Lance, stopping in front of him.

    “Um, Lance? Are you al-“ Keith was cutoff as Lance’s hand shot out, grabbing Keith’s collar in a fist and yanking him towards himself, turning to slam him into the wall.

    “Ow! Lance, what the hell?!” he yelled, glaring up at Lance. The glare vanished when he looked into his eyes. Lance was _livid_.

    “What is _wrong_ with you?!” Lance screamed as he shook Keith with his hand.

    “What?!”

    “Don’t ‘what?’ me! I said come back in _one piece_ ! One! Not, n- not not a million from blowing… yourself… up! You _stupid, quiznaking, yalmor!_ ” Lance screeched at him, finally letting go of his collar, breaths quickening.

    “I was trying to help-“

    “Help?! You _dying_ is not _helpful_!” he yelled, throwing up his arms.

    “I’m sorry I worried y-“

    “Worried?! No! No...” he said, voice softening. “I wasn’t worried. I was _scared_ , Keith.”

    “I’m sor-“

    “You can’t just-“

    “Would you let me finish a single sentence?!” Keith shouted.

    “There. You just did,” he muttered as Keith gave him an annoyed look. “Ok fine.”

    “I’m sorry I scared you. But, my life, to be able to possibly take down that witch? That is worth it, Lance.”

    “Not to _me_ ,” he whispered.

    “Hm?” Keith asked, having missed what Lance said.

    “It’s not worth it to me,” he repeated, louder.

    “But-“

    “You don’t get it. I n-“ his voice cracked on the words, lips quivering. “ _We_ need you. I can’t watch your back when you’re not here. And I’m scared! I’m scared you’re gonna go out there and quiznaking die from something I could have prevented. You _matter_ , Keith,” he said quietly as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

    “Lance, I- I’ll try to be safe” he replied.

    “That’s not good enough,” Lance said, voice raw from emotion.

    “I’m sorry.”

    “Ok,” he hiccuped, wiping his eyes and looking into Keith’s. It was unclear who moved first, but they embraced, holding each other tight, hoping the unspoken words would be translated through touch.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    Lance walked into Keith’s room with a grin on his face, immediately launching into a story. “You would not _believe_ what Coran just-“

    Lance stopped suddenly, looking around Keith’s completely empty room. He frowned, remembering.

    “Oh. Right….” He hung his head and walked out of Keith’s room. He looked back into it as the doors slid closed in front of him.

    “I miss you buddy,” he whispered.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    As the visions faded, Keith found himself smiling wistfully. He really missed his teammates.

    “So. Who’s the boy?” Krolia asked, feigning innocence, the tiniest hint of a smirk on her face.

    “Hm, what? Nothing,” he said quickly.

    Krolia raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Interesting flashbacks. Nice to see how you met your Voltron teammates. Sure seemed to focus on the blue one a lot though,” she shrugged.

    “That’s Lance, my right hand man. He’s a good, uh, friend,” he said, trying to will away the blushing, and failing miserably.

    “Friend, huh? You two in front of the Blue Lion reminded me of your father and I discovering it. Coincidence?” she asked.

    Keith crossed his arms defensively, cheeks reddening even further.   

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Keith dropped down from the Altean pod to the floor of the Castle.**

**“Hold on,” Lance said, walking towards Keith. “How do we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?”**

**“I don’t have time for this Lance!” Keith yelled back.**

**“Hey everybody, Keith’s back!” Lance yelled sarcastically, arms sweeping open. He then frowned and brought his hands back to his sides.**

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Lance lagged behind as the group walked to the bridge, a frown on his face. Up ahead, Keith laughed at something Shiro said, shoving him gently, before looking behind him, seeing Lance alone. He looked back up at Shiro and nodded as a means of dismissal, before turning and walking back to Lance.

    “I’m sorry I yelled,” Keith said softly, “I’m just… worried.”

    “No big deal man,” Lance shrugged, looking straight ahead as they continued walking.

    “It is. I accidentally upset you, and I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, gently elbowing Lance so he’d look at him.

    “No worries dude.” Lance looked over and smiled. “I missed you.”

    “Me too, Sharpshooter,” he said, pulling Lance into a quick side-hug.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Keith! You’re ok!” Lance exclaimed, face bursting into a smile.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    “What’s up my man?” Lance asked as Keith’s smiling face appeared on Red’s comm screen.

    “Bored,” Keith shrugged.

    “I’m honored, Samurai,” Lance chuckled.

    “I can’t believe you put Coran with me!”

    Lance threw his head back and burst into laughter as Keith joined him.

    “Ahhh,” Lance breathed out, wiping his eyes as the laughter subsided. “I’m so sorry,” he giggled.

    “God I think I would’ve died if he’d stayed,” Keith joked.

    Lance’s smile fell off his face, “Yeah, been there done that,” he muttered.

    Keith’s smile slowly slid off his face as well. “I’m sorry, what?” he said, eyebrows knit in concern, voice low.

    “Don’t worry about it,” Lance replied, waving off his concern, “I came back.”

    “You _what?”_ he bit out, jaw clenched.

    “I died.”

    “Lance… I…”

    “Don’t.”

    Keith sent him a glare, and disconnected the call.

    A few ticks later a flash of light went off in the cockpit as Keith and Kosmo appeared. Lance yelped in surprise, momentarily flying up off his seat. Another flash and Kosmo was gone.

    “Keith I think you left some things out about your wolf…” Lance murmured.

    “Guess I’m not the only one leaving things out, huh?” Keith said pointedly, arms crossed.

    “I didn’t think it was important, ok? I’m fine!” Lance snapped.

    “Not important? _Lance_ …” Keith’s arms dropped, face shocked. He sat down on the armrest of Lance’s seat, turning to look at him. Lance was looking down at his open palms, at a loss for woods.

    “What happened?” he asked quietly.

    Lance let out a long breath before starting. “A beam of electricity was about to hit Blue and Allura, so Red and I shoved them out of the way, taking the hit instead. Last thing I remembered was slamming into Blue, and then I was waking up. Allura was in the cockpit. She had, like, alchemied me back to life or whatever. No big deal,” he muttered.

    “Lance… you dying… even for a microtick, is a _huge_ deal,” Keith said, squeezing Lance’s shoulder. “I wish I’d been there…”

    “Don’t… don’t worry about it. I’m fine,” Lance said, voice breaking on the last word as he began crying.

    “Fine?” Keith asked, lip quirking upwards for a half-tick.

    “Yep, totally fine,” he (more-or-less) said, choking over the words. In one fluid motion, he stood up quickly and latched onto Keith, trembling like a leaf. Keith arms slid around him, holding him close.

    “You’re safe,” Keith murmured, lips barely grazing the top of Lance’s head.  

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“When everyone’s through the tunnel, fire above the cave opening,” Keith told Lance. “Red should be fast enough to get in the way before the avalanche completely blocks the way.”**

**“Roger that, team leader!” Lance yells back.**

**“We’ll see each other on the other side,” Keith replied.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Lance, lead the way. Keep the team together,” Keith tells him, heading towards the hallway as Lance and the team head to the table to get their helmets and bayards. As Keith walks past him, Lance stops walking and turns towards him.**

**“Wait, where are you going?” he asked, voice slightly rising at the end, causing Keith to stop and turn towards him as well.**

**“Acxa saved our skin. I’m not gonna leave her behind,” he said, some warrior’s honor or something. “I’ll meet up with you guys soon,” he ends, as he turns and heads off to save Acxa.**

**Lance watches him go, worry clearly etched on his face.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    “Oh god, my family, oh god, 3 _years_ ,” Lance was repeatedly muttering to himself, slowly rocking back and forth.

    “Uh, Lance? Buddy?” Hunk asked, to no response. Pidge tried too, but got the same result. She turned to look at Hunk, concerned. They both turned towards Keith.

    Keith went over to him, placing his hand gently on Lance’s left arm. Lance’s breath hitched as he looked up into Keith’s gentle eyes.

    “If the Galra have laid a hand on anyone in your family, Black and I will personally carve up every single Galra ship. We _will_ protect them. Ok?”

    Lance smiled weakly, nodding at Keith’s words.

    “Thank you, Keith.”

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Windy... cave?” Keith asks, hand raised up in annoyance.**

**“Hey, I’m not a mind reader!” Lance retorted.**

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**“Lance, who got your vote?” Bob asked.**

**“I voted for Keith,” Lance said, to the obvious surprise of Pidge and Hunk. “He’s our leader, plus he’s half Galra, so I think he’s, like, the future.” He smiled gently when he was done.**

**“Keith, the leader, who do you think deserves to make it out of here, huh?” Bob asked Keith, whose arms were tightly crossed.**

**There was a high pitched** **_ping_ ** **as Lance’s photo showed up on Keith’s screen.**

**“Lance? Why Lance?” Bob asked.**

**“I just don’t wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.” Keith said, his face angry at the entire situation.**

**“Aw, thanks man,” Lance said, smiling softly at him before the realization dawned, “Wait, what?!”**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

   

Once again, Keith popped up on Red’s comm screen.

    “Lance?” he hesitantly asked.

    “Keith,” he said, not unpleasant.

    “Look, about the Game Show-“

    “You didn’t want my beautiful self wasting away for eternity, yeah yeah.”

    “Um.. sure?” Keith smiled.

    “My social skills are legendary and you know how much I miss my family,” Lance said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

    “Something like that,” Keith said as he looked down, trying to conceal the blush that appeared on his face.

    “I know when you’re lying man, I knew you didn’t mean it,” Lance said with a shrug.

    “Well. Good then. Soooo... ‘the future,’ huh?” Keith smirked.

    “I could’ve lied too, Keith!” Lance yelled, face exploding into color. The last thing he heard was Keith laughing madly as he slammed his fist on the end call button. Lance smiled.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Keith, you ran away,” Lance responded, rage on his face, “Maybe you should have just stayed away.”**

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**“Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf,” Lance bit out after Keith lashed out at Hunk.**

**“Fine,” Keith replied, turning his boosters on and flying away.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Lance sent the private call to Black, where it was answered immediately.

        “We gotta stop meeting like this,” Keith chuckled.

        Lance hummed in response, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

    “Lance?”

    “I can’t- well I don’t- um-“ Lance stuttered, unsure of what to say.

    “Lance, look at me,” Keith says softly. Lance does. “I forgive you.”

    Lance smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Keith, I _never_ want you to drift off by yourself. I can’t... I can’t go through that again. I missed you _every day_ . I was... lonely, Keith. You leaving... it _hurt_. But I shouldn’t have hurt you back. I’m really, really sorry for what I said.”

    “I _never_ meant to hurt you,” Keith whispered.

    “Yeah man, I know.” They smiled gently at each other before Lance disconnected the call.

    

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**“Lance? Lance, come in!” Keith yelled out, clear distress in his voice.**

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    At the sound of the knock, Lance turned his head towards the door. “Yep?”

    “Hey man,” Keith said with a smile as he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing it behind him.

    “Good to see you, oh fearless leader,” he smiled back. Keith walked over to the bed and sat down beside Lance’s knee. “Did you… need something?”

    “Just wanted to check on my right hand,” he said.  “Gotta make sure Voltron is good to go.”

    “Oh,” Lance murmured as his face fell.

    “I’m kidding, Lance,” he chuckled. “I came to check on my _friend_.” The smile flew back onto Lance’s face.

    “Aww, Keith! That was so sweet!” Lance beamed. “Well, I’m all good now- as in today! Not… not _that_ ,” he laughed nervously, face momentarily flushing. Keith raised an eyebrow in amusement, as the corner of his mouth quirked up.

    “I’m so glad you’re ok,” Keith whispered, looking into Lance’s eyes. “You scared the ever living _quiznak_ out of me. Don’t do it again,” he ordered, lightly squeezing Lance’s knee.

    “Knew you cared about me,” Lance joked.

    “Always,” Keith promised, placing his hand gently on top of Lance’s. Both boys blushed as they smiled softly at each other.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    Lance was standing at the foot of Red’s ramp, hugging Veronica tightly.

    “Just come back, hermanito,” she demanded, tears in her eyes.

    “Don’t worry, Red’ll keep me safe,” he assured, giving one last squeeze before letting her go and taking a step back.

    “So will I,” Keith said as he walked up to Lance and Veronica. “I, uh…”

    “Oh! Sorry,” Veronica said, side-stepping away.

    “Yeah?” Lance asked, looking into Keith’s eyes.

    “I just… um I wanted… to… um...,” Keith stammered, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

    Lance chuckled at him, pulling him into a hug. “Me too, Samurai,” he whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks as well. “See ya on the flipside.”

Keith gave Lance a bone crushing squeeze, before pulling back and slamming his helmet on, turning and jogging back to Black.

“So! Is Keith ‘just awesome like that’ too,” Veronica teased, appearing out of thin air.

“GAH!” Lance screeched, launching into the air. “Oh don’t start that again!”

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

    “Wait, that doesn’t make sense!” Pidge yelled. “That cruiser is at a defensive disadvantage, why is it just sitting there? Unless… Lance! It’s a-”

    “Trap?” he squeaked, as a purple beam shot out from the cruiser, surrounding Red, halting their motion.

    “We’re coming buddy,” Hunk yelled through the comms, as the other four lions turned and raced over towards Lance.

    “What? Guys, no!” Lance yelled.

    Suddenly, another cruiser burst out of hyperspace between Black and the remaining three paladins. Allura, Hunk, and Pidge shouted in surprise, yanking back on their controls to avoid running right into it.

    “Quiznak,” Allura hissed, as scores of small fighters flooded out of the cruiser.

    “Are you guys alright?” Keith yelled, turning Black around, stopping.

    “Well, we’re alright, but uh yeah kinda busy,” Pidge responded. “We got this, go!”

    “Gotcha,” he said, turning and continuing towards Lance.

    “Keith, what are you doing?” Lance asked, worried.

“Getting you unstuck?”

       “Keith,” he warned, voice rising. “Don’t. You. _Dare_.”

        “We’re a team. We’re not gonna leave you behind,” he said, stopping Black about a half-cruiser length away from Red.

        “Please,” Lance pleaded.

        “Lance?”

        “Yes?”

       “I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely, throwing his controls forward and rocketing towards Red.

        “Keith! Don’t do this! KEITH!” He screamed, to no avail. Black slammed into Red, catapulting them away and replacing them within the tractor beam.

       The beam started quickly pulling Black to the cruiser.

       “Samurai!” Lance cried, as Black disappeared inside.

       “Don’t wor-“ was all Keith could get out before all the cruisers shot into hyperspace.

       “NO!” Lance shrieked.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Lance stumbled out of Red, breathing heavily. He tore off his helmet and screamed as he slammed it to the ground, tears filling his eyes.

  


**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


Lance hung his head, no tears left to cry. He sniffled pitifully as he gently pushed Keith’s hair back from his eyes, hand resting against the side of his face. He looked off to the side.

Suddenly, Lance felt a warm palm against his own face. He gasped as he looked down at Keith who was slowly blinking up at him.

“Will you remember this time?” Keith croaked, thumb wiping away the tears.

Lance barked out a wet laugh, though it sounded more like a sob. He pulled Keith into a hug and buried his face in his neck.  “Yes, Samurai. _God_ yes.”

Keith gently pushed Lance away from him enough to look in his eyes. “You came back for me?”

“Always,” Lance whispered, momentarily glancing down at Keith’s mouth. Keith placed a hand behind Lance’s head, pulling him towards himself.

“I love you,” Keith whispered back, before leaning into Lance, eyes fluttering shut and slowly pressing their lips together. Lance sighed happily as he kissed him back.

“I do too,” Lance murmured, opening his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “So, so much. Took awhile to realize, but. God. I love you.” Lance pulled back, getting a better, less cross-eyed, view of Keith’s eyes. “I _love_ you.”

“Lance…,” Keith’s breath hitched. His eyes started to shimmer.

“Nope! No no, nope. Not doing tha- quiznak,” he squeaked, his own eyes watering.

“We’re such a mess,” Keith laughed softly, wiping his own eyes and then Lance’s.

“Maybe, but we did it. We’re the _best_ team,” he whispered, pulling Keith back to his lips. “Now let’s get you home.”

He slid an arm under Keith’s knees and stood up, grunting from the weight.

Lance turned towards the door and yelped in surprise, immediately dropping Keith.

“Lance!” he yelled.

The other paladins and Krolia were standing in the doorway. Hunk was happily crying. Pidge and Allura’s mouths were hung open. Shiro smiled knowingly. And Krolia… Krolia was smirking.

She stepped in front of the group, holding her palm out, making the “gimme” motion. Everyone groaned and pulled various amounts of coins out of their pockets.

“Mom?!” Keith yelled, jumping up onto his feet. “You bet on us?!”


End file.
